Lord Thanatos
by Scarlette-Moon-Howl
Summary: The whole wizarding world is tipped upside down as a new Dark Lord emerges from the shadows, calling himself, 'Lord Thanatos'. Many people, once thought to be 'light' are turning to the dark side, to the new powerful Lord. Seems Dumbledore messed up a lot this time. Dark Lord!Necromancer!Sadistic!Intellegent!Independant!BAMF!Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue me no own, so you no sue.**

 **Summary:** _The whole wizarding world is tipped upside down as a new Dark Lord emerges from the shadows, calling himself, 'Lord Thanatos'. Many people, once thought to be 'light' are turning to the dark side, to the new powerful Lord. Seems Dumbledore messed up a lot this time. Dark Lord!Necromancer!Sadistic!Intellegent!Independant!BAMF!Harry Potter_.

 **Warnings: Sadism, torture scenes, murder, betrayal, Dumbles-bashing, Ron bashing, Hermione bashing, (some)OOC characters.**

 **Date Published: 9/11/15**

 **Word Count:**

 **A/N: Hi! Name is Diana-Rose, and this story is unbetaed =D Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Freak!" The purple face man roared, throwing the teen across the room. Harry inhaled a sharp breath as he felt few more ribs cracked. Vernon snarled; spit hitting the young wizard in the face. Harry flinched, drawing his legs into himself, not daring to make a sound. The man curled his lip up in disgust at the bruised boy.

"I expect you'll make breakfast tomorrow boy." His uncle hissed with venom.

Harry got a hard look in his emerald eyes, "I can barely move-"

"SHUT IT!" Vernon screamed at the boy. Harry shrunk into himself more, as the man pulled off his belt. Harry whimpered as it was thrust at his back, causing large welts.

When Harry woke up light blinded him, and an old Mickey Mouse alarm clock showed him the time as 10:31. He looked down and curled his lip in disgust; he was lying in a pool of his own blood. As he tried to get up- his back protested and burned, causing Harry to close his eyes in pain and shock, he was sure it hadn't hurt this much last time.

Harry shifted tenderly against the wall, so he was sitting up, then glanced down at his wrist that was surely broken. Fury at his uncle, at Dumbledore, and at his own incompetence boiled his blood, and made his heart burn. Magic surged through the air, held back from destroying everything by its master's strong will.

He breathed in shallow gasps, then focused his magic on healing his ribs. He bit back a curse as the ribs were shoved back into place and healed, like they had never been broken before- which they had, several times. He commanded his magic to partially heal his back it would be suspicious if they were gone to soon. He smiled sadly as he magic tried to comfort him, like it had so many times before, and healed his wrist. He knew the bruises weren't important, Vernon would be furious if they were gone anyway.

"One day Vernon is going to go too far- and the whole wizarding world will be lunged into despair, blaming Dumbledore." Harry mumbled with a smile. He was glad he'd mastered wandless magic, on his own. No one knew, and that was how he wanted it to stay- for now.

"BOY!" Aunt Petunia's shrilly voice called.

Harry sagged against the wall then rolled his eyes, "Coming!" His voice was hoarse from all the screaming. He was partially annoyed his uncle had discovered his ability to cast the silencing spell by accident, and took great pleasure in torturing him.

He walked over to the door sluggishly, and opened it, making his way downstairs. Dudley shot him a concerned look- he must look really bad if his cousin looked concerned. He walked into the kitchen where his horse faced aunt was cooking breakfast.

"Better not burn it freak." She hissed. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry scowled at her as she stomped out of the kitchen, hating muggles more and more each minute.

Harry willed his magic to watch the cooking, while he leant back on the cupboard door, closing his eyes.

Harry was disappointed and disgusted with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, at trying to suppress Harry's magic and power. Anger boiled under his skin and in his blood, he had no right to do such a thing- in fact, it was illegal!

Harry's magic hummed, calming him as it served bacon and eggs on the plates. Harry smirked at the image of Petunia and Vernon walking on it, then frowned. No doubt he'd get punished, no food for days, and certainly no peace.

He grabbed the plates, quietly thanking his magic, and walked silently to the dining table where the Dursley's were waiting. Dudley winced and lowered his gaze, and Petunia shot him a snotty look, while Vernon ignored him.

Dudley smiled gratefully at Harry, careful his father didn't see. Harry nodded, turning his back to retrieve the food he'd (or his magic) had saved for him.

Someone anonymous had been sending him books on wandless magic, meditation, animagus transformations and some books on…neutral magic. Harry suspected it was Remus, sending him Sirius' stuff.

As he collected his food he heard Vernon burp loudly. Disgusting muggles, Harry though with venom as he climbed the steep steps. He turned into his room, careful not to slam it- although that was the only thing he wanted to do.

He quickly gobbled down his breakfast, lest his relatives come up and find the food. He glanced at the bared window, glad it had been big enough to fit Hedwig through.

He then glanced down at the body of his first friend, and the disgust he felt for the muggles increase, making him want to vomit.

He closed his eyes, imagining his body shaping into his animagus form, a shadow phoenix. Shadow phoenixes were notorious for dark arts and death. The ministry was terrified of the species of magical bird, and would leave them alone out of fear. However, powerful Dark wizards sought Shadow phoenixes out, and if found, the phoenix would be treated as royalty.

Harry opened his emerald green eyes, and glanced at his marvellous plumage; long ebony black; tail feathers and wings, dark purple; beak, talons and a scattered few feathers on his chest. He raised his elegant wings, and lunged into the air, straight at the barred window. He twisted just at the right time and was out! Air under his wings propelled him into the air, and he chirped as he smoothly swum through the sky. Harry let out a trill of joy and zoomed through the air, nothing but a black blur to muggles.

As he reached London he flew over Diagon Alley, causing many gasps as he began song.

He sung about his pain, his betrayed trust, his loneliness. He sung about his freedom, his desire to be free, his desire to be understood and accepted. Some people ran as they saw him, but some staid for the song, gaping in wonder.

He flew, and flew and flew and flew. Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster! The steady beat of his wings kept in time with his heart, blood rushing into his veins with new fervour.

He knew he'd flown for a long time, but he didn't realise how far he'd gone, as his wings began to lose his Adrenalin and slowly sink towards Malfoy manor. He let out a trill of despair, as he began to plummet down at the picnicking family.

Draco Malfoy happened to look up just the time, where the wind caught him. He sang out his pleasure and surprise at being caught. Somehow he had a feeling Draco had something to do with his slowed his descent.

The family gaped openly at him as he tumbled into their blanket with an undignified squawk. Lucius gawked at him, while Draco smiled and bowed his head slightly, "Hello Lord, what brings you here? Are you hurt?" Harry fixed his emerald green eyes on Draco's grey ones, laying one wing out to his side- and turning to show them his back. He seemed to be saying, Nuh duh. Narcissa gasped in shock, "Oh you poor thing!"

Harry turned to her at once, hissing angrily. She recoiled, "I- I'm sorry." Draco placed a hand on Harry's flank, which Harry allowed reluctantly.

"Would you like Draco to tend to your wounds mighty Phoenix?" Lucius inquired softly.

Harry sniffed in annoyance at Narcissa, and flapped onto Draco's shoulder, nodding once. Harry would take the boy over the father any day.

"He can probably tell you're an air elemental son." Lucius said knowledgeably, while Harry preened his feathers, still embarrassed by the whole 'poor thing' comment.

Draco stood up shakily, careful the phoenix didn't lose balance, and began walking in a fast gait. Harry made up his mind- if he were to truly escape the Dursley's he would need somewhere to live. Even if he had to Imperius the bloody Malfoy to agree to let him live there for the rest of the summer- he would show Draco his human form.

All the while he had been pondering- Draco had reached his room. The teenager grasped Harry gently, which caused a hiss of annoyance, and placed him on the bed with a promise of, "I'll be back in a second- will you be alright?"

Harry gave Draco a skeptical glare and the young Malfoy took it as a yes.

As he left, Harry focused on his human form. His messy ebony black hair, his smallish ears and so on. Soon his body began to tingle, his magic engulfing the whole room. Harry barely even noticed when Draco came into the room.

He opened his eyes- once again human, a little bit nude. Harry grinned at Draco's astonished gaze, then the smiled fell as his eyebrow raised as Draco Malfoy fell to his knees, head bowed, "My Lord." He breathed, his eyes wide and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue me no own, so you no sue.**

 **Summary:** _The whole wizarding world is tipped upside down as a new Dark Lord emerges from the shadows, calling himself, 'Lord Thanatos'. Many people, once thought to be 'light' are turning to the dark side, to the new powerful Lord. Seems Dumbledore messed up a lot this time. Dark Lord!Necromancer!Sadistic!Intellegent!Independant!BAMF!Harry Potter_.

 **Warnings: Sadism, torture scenes, murder, betrayal, Dumbles-bashing, Ron bashing, Hermione bashing, (some)OOC characters.**

 **Date Published: 9/11/15**

 **Word Count:**

 **A/N: Hi again guys! Thank you so much for the follows! I have about thirteen chapters written so I will publish them when I can =D Enjoy.**

 **Recap** :

Harry grinned at Draco's astonished gaze, then the smiled fell as his eyebrow raised as Draco Malfoy fell to his knees, head bowed, "My Lord." He breathed, his eyes wide and excited.

Chapter 2

Harry smirked, he quite liked the sound of that title. "Please Draco, stand up." Harry asked him silkily.

Draco stood up hesitantly, not meeting Harry's emerald green gaze. Harry shifted comfortably on the cushioned white bed.

Draco risked a glance at the new lord, "Po-Potter? How?"

Harry frowned, not liking being called 'Potter', and his magic forced Draco to his knees once again.

Harry smiled cruelly, "Draco, why are you kneeling? Surely I just told you to stand up?"

Draco scurried to his feet, and Harry took pity on him, "You do not need to grovel at my feet." 'Not yet', he added silently.

"And Dumbledore," Harry growled, then softened his tone as Draco had flinched, "Dumbledore had put a powerful lock on my magical core, supressing my powers. My magic surged through and destroyed it when I was on the edge of death."

Draco seemed conflicted, "But- but- that's illegal! It would have been feeding on your magic- and if you were a weak wizard- you could have been made a squib!"

Harry scowled, murmuring softly to himself, "My relatives would have been happy." He then raised an eyebrow at Draco's outburst.

Draco caught himself, "I-I'm so sorry my lord!"

Harry smiled soothingly, "It isn't okay to yell at me Draco, but I understand your outrage at the ignorance of a senile old man."

Draco nodded, lowering his head, a blush spreading from his neck as he realised the lord's state of undress.

"If you're so embarrassed- then fetch me a robe." Harry continued to smirk, as the Malfoy heir hurried over to his wardrobe.

Long pale fingers hurried over all the new looking robes- obviously the boy didn't want his new lord to look shabby. He finally pulled out an emerald green and black robe from the large cupboard.

Harry nodded in approval, making his magic heal his wounds and craft the robe a hood. He manipulated the fabric at the bottom to look like tortured souls, also enchanting them to writhe and silently scream. He added an emerald ourobourous to the waist as Draco hurried to get undergarments.

Harry slowly put on the silky shirt and long black pants, then shrugged on the changed robe. He smirked at Draco, who, since Harry's growth spurt, was an inch smaller than his new lord.

"Thank you Draco." Harry inclined his head in thanks. Draco's face lit up in excitement and delight at pleasing his lord, and the ever addictive magic swept along his face. Harry just smirked.

Draco was not one to be taken as a fool. He knew the dangers of being this man's new servant- but he also knew the dangers of not obeying him. The new Dark Lord was just as powerful as the other, and as a Dark Wizard, he may have to choose sides. He had heard of Harry Potter's accomplishments, knew enough to be wary of him even at school, but now as he was faced with the decision, he choose to serve the boy.

Harry felt unease creep into his stomach as he watched Draco's emotions conflict on his face. He placed a hand to placate the older boy, "Are you okay Draco?" He asked softly.

Draco's jaw dropped, and he nodded, removing his eyes from his lord's eyes, "Fine, thank for asking my Lord. Erm- umm- My parent's my lord!" He exclaimed.

Harry smirked, removing his hand and keeping the contact to a minimum, "Yes, I am aware you have them Draco, what of it?" There was a harder edge to his voice now, and Draco dipped his head submissively.

"What shall we tell them?" The Malfoy Heir asked in a small voice.

Harry watched Draco's face closely, then smiled cunningly, "Dear Dragon, we tell them the truth- You're Lord was attacked and flew away from the dead body to heal his wounds, just happening to stumble over you. He has decided to stay until the summer break ends, and he will accompany you to the train."

Draco nodded quickly, "Yes milord…" He paused hesitant to ask yet another question.

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"My lord, what shall I introduce you as?"

Harry smiled breathtakingly, "Why- I am Lord Thanatos, dear Dragon, and you are a Hades' Warrior."

Harry grinned like a cat with cream, as Draco shivered at the sound of his alias name, "You like?"

"Of course my lord, the name is stunning…Death himself." The last part was whispered under Draco's breath, but Harry heard it.

The Malfoy heir began to dutifully scurry down the steps, Harry following like a shadow. He turned right from the stair case and into the large lounge room, where his parents were lounging with the pride of a Pureblood family. His confident walk faltered for a second, worrying that his new lord would attack them if they didn't agree with him, then he stood still as his father looked up.

"Ah, son. I believe we were in the middle of a conversation, if you were going to receive the Dark lord's mark?" Lucius smiled gently, then froze as he heard an angry hissing sound from the shadows of the barely lit room.

A dark robed figure with emerald green eyes stepped into the light.

Narcissa flinched in shock, and Lucuis' eyes widened in fear, both being able to taste the powerful, dangerous, magic in the air.

Lucius gathered his courage, "Who the hell are you-" He exclaimed before his mouth was forcibly shut.

Draco lowered his head into a small bow at the youngest Dark Lord to exist.

Mr Malfoy watched he intruder warily, which amused the young Lord greatly, "He will receive no such mark but my own Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius looked surprised, and Narcissa watched him with contained curiousity, "And who, Lord, are you?"

Harry smirked tauntingly, stepping closer so they could catch a glimpse of his handsome features, "I am Lord Thanatos, Lady Malfoy. I am glad you treat me with more respect as a human than a bird." He let a hint of annoyance touch his voice, and Narcissa reared back in her seat.

She gaped at him, "Yo-you were t-th-the-"

Harry rolled his eyes, "The phoenix? Yes indeed Lady Malfoy."

Lucius sank into his seat fearfully, "You look but a teenager."

Harry's eyes flashed angrily, but softened his tone spoke dulcet, "And what does my age have to do with my power Lucius- except for the fact it will get stronger?"

Dark green eyes met Draco's grey ones, "Draco…would you willingly receive Lord Voldemort's Mark?"

Draco shook his head vigorously, his magic revolting at the thought of committing himself to any other but Lord Thanatos, "No my Lord." He replied bowing and ignoring the horrified looks from his parents.

Lord Thanatos smiled gently, "Lovely Draco." He purred.

The youngest Malfoy blushed, not being able to stop himself from being proud of the small compliment. Lucius gulped then shifted uncomfortably.

"What is your view on Lord Voldemort, Lord Thanatos?" Lucius inquired, already thinking of the ways the two Dark Lords could become allies but still shaken how quickly his son was to bow.

Lord Thanatos let out a small sigh, turning his back, "He killed my parents- but it was a time of war. I pose no threat to the man unless he harms any of my followers- and if he does I will come for blood."

Lucius inclined his head respectfully, "Thank you Lord. I assumed Draco offered you shelter?"

Draco nodded, his eyes narrowing, "I am not incompetent Father, he is our guest. Whatever is mine, is his." He growled.

Lucius nodded, "Lord Thanatos, if I may ask, how long will you be staying here?"

The young Dark Lord nodded once, "Until the school starts Lord Malfoy." He then turned to Draco, "Later in the week we shall speak to the Demons- for now I have a bank to speak with."

Draco felt bemusement, who were the Demons, but kept his expression blank, "Yes my Lord. I have many other clothes if you wish to wear them?"

The Lord shook his head, "No thank you Dragon, I can craft my own."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Weasley's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you. Also any spelling mistakes in this story are all entirely my fault. Any grammar errors spotted in this story were put there because I could..**

 **Summary:** _The whole wizarding world is tipped upside down as a new Dark Lord emerges from the shadows, calling himself, 'Lord Thanatos'. Many people, once thought to be 'light' are turning to the dark side, to the new powerful Lord. Seems Dumbledore messed up a lot this time. Dark Lord!Necromancer!Sadistic!Intellegent!Independant!BAMF!Harry Potter_.

 **Warnings: Sadism, torture scenes, murder, betrayal, Dumbles-bashing, Ron bashing, Hermione bashing, (some)OOC characters.**

 **Date Published: 19/11/15**

 **Word Count: ~1847**

 **AN: Hello people! Thank you for all the feedback and reviews! My best friend is currently shifted through some chapters and editing for me. I am not a very fast writer as I get distracted easily or lose my usb's and have to start over again (Had to rewrite the end of chapter 13 XD), so please bare with me.**

Harry strode down Diagon Alley toward the Gringotts bank, grinning slyly as nobody recognised him.

He had a facade on, with dull blue eyes and long blonde hair, hiding his scar. He slowly entered the bank, and strode up to the counter, asking politely, "May I speak to the Goblin holding my estates?"

The Goblin grunted, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "Name?"

Harry cast wary glances at the witch a few metres away, "Hadrian James Potter."

The goblin's eyebrows jumped up to his hairline until Harry swept his small fringe off the scar, and the goblin nodded, "Glamour spell sir?"

Harry nodded briskly, "Yes."

The goblin watched the youth for a moment, "We will have to identify if it really you sir, please follow Griphook."

Harry bowed slightly, "Thank you."

Griphook startled slightly as Harry also bowed to him, "Salutations Griphook."

The young goblin nodded in surprise, "Good greetings Lord Potter, most wizards don't take the time to remember goblins names or customs."

Harry shrugged slightly as they entered a small room, "I find it important to understand other cultures-lest you insult them without knowing."

Griphook nodded and grasped the knife from the table, "Cut your hand with that and let the blood drop into the bowl. The runes on the bowl with create a sheet of parchment of your lineage as well as your titles, if you wish to see it you will have to pay three Galleons."

Harry nodded, "Of course, you can retrieve the money from my account."

Harry watched with fascination as he slowly drew the long knife over his palm and the blood dripped into the wooden bowl infused with runes.

Griphook nodded in confirmation as the runes and blood glowed azure, "Good."

A list of names appeared in Griphook's hands, and he hummed softly, before handing it over with long yellowed fingernails, "You are indeed more powerful than you first though Lord Potter-Black."

Harry took the parchment without any hesitation, and his eyes widened as he read the list,scanning over some important names. He felt his jaw drop, then quickly shut it.

Pyrrhos Dragonhart & Irena DragonHart nee Le Fey

Raven Lestrange (squib)

Jacqueline Peverell nee Prince & Ignotus Peverell

Alphard Black & Melissa Black nee Gaunt

Helen Malfoy nee Emyrs (squib) & Anthony Malfoy

Harry smiled, his mother was from a pureblood family. He reviewed the sheet and realised that the squibs had been trying to have a child with magical abilities for centuries- that's why they all married each other. He knew that his mother's parents must have been squibs- and that their parents arranged their marriage.

Le Fey, Lestrange, Ravenclaw, Gaunt, Nott and a few unimportant Pureblood family squibs from his mother's side. His father had, Black, Peverell, Prince DragonHart and Malfoy to name many of them. Purebloods really do get around, Harry mused then looked up, "Thank you Griphook."

The goblin smirked, "Of course Lord Heir Potter-Black-DragonHart." Harry looked down at the sheet of paper.

Lordship Titles

Lord Heir Potter

Lord Heir Black

Lord Heir DragonHart

Lord Heir Le Fey

Lord Heir Emyrs

Lord Second Heir Slytherin

Lord Second Heir Peverell

Harry blinked in shock then steeled his gaze, "I assume you are my Estate manager."

Griphook gave him a feral grin, "Of course Lord Heir. You currently have 9 892 456 237 122 galleons or $78 743 951 647 491.12 in your account, making you the richest man in the wizarding world."

Harry hid his shock under a mask, "Good."

The goblin looked impressed at his expressionless face, "Come Lord Heir Potter-Black-DragonHart, I will show Potter Manor, Castle DragonHart, Castle Le Fey and Forest Emyrs after you receive your family rings."

Harry smirked at Griphook, "I'm guessing these aren't the only Estates I own?"

The Estate manager looked appalled, "No Lord Heir-"

Harry interrupted smoothly, "Please, call me Harry. I insist."

The Goblin looked please, "Of course Harry, as I was saying. There are too many estate's owned by your deceased family to look at even in a week." Harry nodded but kept silent as the goblin lead him out of the room, barely noticing his hand healing instantly.

The manager goblin stomped into a room and spoke in Gobblegook to the young goblin's meandering around. Griphook looked as joyful as any goblin Harry had seen, "Your rings will be here soon."

A moment after he spoke a smaller goblin plonked a wooden box in his hands. Harry eyed it warily, but Griphook motioned for him to open it.

As he opened the box slowly, he saw five rings sitting on velvet cushion. "Put them on Lo- Harry." The other goblins spared Griphook jealous gazes but quickly left after he gave them challenging stares in return.

Harry frowned, "I have no need for all of them." Griphook chuckled, "You need them to get into the wards, and they all merge together any ways."

The young Dark lord hesitantly put on the Potter golden ring with the insignia 'Familia ante omnia tueri ' Protect family above all else, his mind provided. The crest was two lions, one white and one black, with giant wings intwined together. Harry smiled softly as he slide the ring onto his left hand and the magic greeted him like an old friend, next was the Black ring.

It's crest was of three black ravens and a thin sword being pointed to the sky, 'Toujours pur' the latin read, Always pure. The ring sent a soft blast through his body, searching his body and racing through his mind. It finally retreated soon afterwards, accepting him as it's new master.

The Le Fey ring crest was decorated in ivry vines, leaves and a dark blue belladonna flower sitting in the middle. 'natur yn fwy na dim' was inscrawled in the silver ring in Olde Welsh. He slowly put it on as if it were hot metal- and let out a small scream as the magic touched on his.

He felt as if acid was burning him from the inside and felt as if coal was shoved down his throat. He gagged and tears ran down his cheeks. His shoulders racked with agony and he gasped painfully as his body shook as if hit by the crucaitus curse. The goblin beside him watched as the young Dark Lord sank to his knees as the aching settled into his bones.

Harry let out a shuddery breathe as the magic finally greeted him like an old companion, as if it had not caused him immense pain earlier.

"Are you okay Lord Potter-Black?" Griphook asked, speaking formally again.

Harry managed to nod, but blackness consumed his vision before he knew what was happening.

 _Harry was in the middle of a forest, an old one full of magic and life._

 _"You're helping rebuild it you know." Came a soft voice from behind him. Harry waited until the woman came into view and sat down in front of him. She had lovely black hair, and Harry's emeral green eyes._

 _Somehow Harry knew exactly who she was, "Lady Morgana." He greeted blankly._

 _She smiled softly at him, "Yes Hadrian."_

 _They sat in silence for some heartbeats before the gorgeous woman spoke again, "Do you know who my mother was?" She took Harry's shake of a head to continue, "My mother was a goddess, Modron. You were named after the place I was born- before I was sent off to Camlot."_

 _There was more silence, then, "Modron. Welsh goddess of the Moon?" Harry asked softly, as the wind brushed agaisnt his skin, pressing butterfly kissed through his hair. Morgana dipped her head in agreement, "And my father was Belenos, god of healing, hot springs, fire, success, prosperity, purification, crops, vegetation, fertility. A sun god and a moon goddess, but alas I was born a mortal."_

 _Morgana looked into the distance sorrowfully, "I fell in love with the Prince, Arthur Pendragon but he refuted my intentions. He scorned me for my love of him, speaking of my beauty but belittled my peasantry. I was furious, but did not hate him entirely until he married Guinevere- a peasant that he accused me to be- when he became King. I approached him as a beautiful and powerful noble, seducing him into my bed- infidelity he would surely be despised for."_

 _Harry listened to the tale, a detached curiosity burning in his chest. Morgana continued, "When I left him, I had not expected to become pregnant but my father informed me it was so. I resigned to my fate but my father was furious at the King. He appeared in the King's chambers where Guinevere, Merlin and the King where speaking, accusing the man of adultery and hypocrisy. Gwen was shocked and Merlin was disgusted by the King's actions- both left the kingdom with my father."_

 _Morgana smiled bitter sweetly before reaching out to place a hand on Harry's cheek, "Merlin sought me out- and found me in a difficult labour. He helped me through it and blessed my child-Mordred."_

 _Harry nodded, "I'm sorry father, but I'm going to destroy you' and the boy drew his sword down and destroyed the defeated King. The kingdom rioted and tore the young man apart." Harry quoted from a history book._

 _Mogana nodded sadly, "And that they did. He was handsome and strong. The myths say he killed Arthur for the throne- but he only did as vengeance for murdering his wife, Meraux. Mordred had a young son named Mabon, who was raised by Merlin and when he was but eighteen he was murdered by the villagers for his parentage. His wife had his son- but I passed away before I could meet him."_

 _Harry nodded, then looked confused, "You tell me this why Lady Morgana?"_

 _Morgana looked saddened, "My spirit was placed in this ring to protect my family, and you count as family- as did Merlin and his sons."_

 _Harry nodded, "I am waking up." He noticed with vague interest as he forest began to darken. Morgan placed a kiss on his cheek as he faded into the darkness_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Weasley's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you. Also any spelling mistakes in this story are all entirely my fault. Any grammar errors spotted in this story were put there because I could..**

 **Summary:** _The whole wizarding world is tipped upside down as a new Dark Lord emerges from the shadows, calling himself, 'Lord Thanatos'. Many people, once thought to be 'light' are turning to the dark side, to the new powerful Lord. Seems Dumbledore messed up a lot this time. Dark Lord!Necromancer!Sadistic!Intellegent!Independant!BAMF!Harry Potter_.

 **Warnings: Sadism, torture scenes, murder, betrayal, Dumbles-bashing, Ron bashing, Hermione bashing, (some)OOC characters.**

 **Date Published: 19/11/15**

 **Word Count: 1429**

Chapter 4

Harry opened his eyes and smiled politely at the Goblin healer, "Hello ma'am, may I ask where I am?"

The healer smiled kindly, "Lord Le Fey, you are awake. I have healed your eyesight, and destroyed the block on it- you are in the guest chambers of Gringotts. You passed out after the magic of the ring became too much for you."

Harry nodded his head once, "Thank you."

The healer dipped her head in acknowledgement, "If you walk out the door and to your left, Griphook will present the final rings."

Harry followed her advice, and knocked on the door quietly. Griphook's gruff voice beckoned him in, "Enter."

Harry entered without hesitation, "Greetings Griphook."

The goblin nodded stiffly, gesturing Harry to sit down, which Harry did.

Griphook passed him the box, and Harry was once again engrossed with the rings. There were two left.

He picked up the bronze DragonHart ring, which was warm in his hands. The crest was of a red dragon shielding a foal unicorn, 'potestas, et fortitudo voluntatis'. Power, strength and will. Before placing the ring on his finger, he paused, his gaze questioning.

Griphook indulged a smile, "The DragonHart family usually kept to themselves but where very powerful and rich. They could command the dragons and communicate with them and all had a dragon protector."

Harry's interest was piqued, and he slipped the ring on, expecting pain but only felt warmth lap at up his feet. He smiled broadly, before pulling on his mask suddenly. He fixed his gaze of the Emyrs ring.

It was golden and silver, with the insignia, 'nam amor omnium', for the love of all. Harry carefully slid the ring with the silver dragon and hemlock flowers crest on it onto his finger where it encompassed his body before melting with all the other rings. Harry nodded once, feeling the magic of the combined houses comfort him along with his own magic.

Griphook stood up and pulled out a picked up a scroll, "It's a portkey, to Potter Manor Harry." Harry grasped it and waited for the lurch from his stomach.

Harry gapped at the large manor behind the huge looming gates. "Wow." He stated.

Griphook motioned toward the gates, "Place your hand on them and shove lightly, the wards will recognise the rings signature."

Harry followed Griphook's advice and smiled as the house greeted him softly. He began the short trek to the front door, which was large and oak and opened for him as he approached. "Please come in Griphook, I feel rude leaving you outside."

Griphook nodded, "Thank you Harry." He said gruffly.

Harry nodded once and they walked down the hallway, following his instincts- and alas! They entered a lounge room. "Do you think I have elves- Before he could finish his sentence three short house elves appeared.

"New Master called?" The pale one in the middle inquired, bowing until its nose touched the floor.

Harry smiled, "Please stand, now what are your names and what do you do?"

The middle one introduced them, "I is Ginky. Ginky is Housekeeper Master Harry. Penni is cook and laundry cleaner. Kipi is gardener and looks after angry dragon with baby dragon in dungeon."

Harry's breath caught in throat, "Dragon?" His heart constricted, and Kipi nodded slowly, "They want to go but Lady Dorea ordered all the dragons away after Lord Charlus' died."

Another twinge in his heart, but Harry ordered them, "Show me too them. Excuse me Griphook for a moment."

Kipi nodded fervently as he walked along the corridors and through rooms looking hopeful, "Are you going to release them?"

Harry didn't answer as he opened the dungeon doors with a slam. He quickly paced down the cells, and gasped as he reached to the huge one in front of him. A huge sickly maroon Norwegian Ridgeback hung her head, a wing curled protectively around a tiny looking hatchling. A pain cry as wrenched from Harry's throat as he saw the small undeveloped thing and he fell to his knees. He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to stand up again with the house elf's worried eyes watching him.

The Ridgeback watched Harry with sad, angry brown eyes, " _What does the intruder want? Why is he hurt?_ " She demanded from Kipi.

Kipi stuttered, "Master Harry Potter d-did-didn't say."

The dragon roared angrily, fury in her brown eyes, " _YOU! You are the reason my hatchling is dying! How dare you leave us here alone?!_ "

The elf took a step back, "M- master, maybe we should come back another time."

Harry shook his head, "No." An ach rung through his body, and exhaustion spread through his body.

The dragon's tail flickered back and forth dangerously, as Harry told Kipi to attend to Griphook.

She watched him closely, " _Why hasn't James visited me_?" She demanded, almost hysterically.

Harry hung his head as he took a step closer to their jail, "He's dead, he has been dead for fifteen years."

The dragon froze, " _No…I would have felt it_." The maroon dragon made a mournful sound, " _I did though…I should have known_."

Harry nodded and crept closer. She noticed and snarled, drawing the unconscious dragon closer to her body, " _You will not cause him anymore pain wizard_."

Harry watched the dragon, then asked quietly, " _Why is he like this_?"

She growled at him, raising her tail threateningly, " _You know why wizard! He is grown up in a cage and never seen his soul bonded. His magic has been depleting because of that stupid stunt that used a lot of magic this summer! He has been slowly dying_!"

Harry looked horrified, then angry, " _I didn't know I even had a soul bonded! I don't even know what that is_!"

The dragon looked subdued, and she asked, " _Why didn't Lily tell you_?" She inquired mystified.

" _Because Lily is dead. I lived in a muggle household for the past fifteen years. Hell! I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven_!"

The dragon folded into herself, " _Oh my_." Pain stung in his heart as he approached the cage and swung the large door open. The maroon dragon stood up slowly, shaking in effort, " _My name Eowyn, and the hatchling is_ -"

" _Is_ _ **Azar**_." Harry whispered as the dragon began to wake.

He stumbled over his own feet as he knelt on his knees to scope the dragon up.

Azar turned his alert emerald green gaze to Harry, ' _Hadrian, at last. I have waited for our meeting_.'

Harry closed his eyes as the handsome dragon's magic reached out to him, and Harry instructed his magic to heal the small creature.

Azar made a deep rumbling sound in his chest, ' _Thank you Hadrian_.' Eowyn bowed her head, " _I am sorry for my insolence. Do I have your permission to go out flying Lord_?"

Harry blinked in confusion, " _Why do you need my permission_?"

Eowyn gave him a puzzled look, " _You are a DragonHart. Your forefather was once of the Princes of dragons, born as a man. He mated with a witch and they had many hatchlings-or as you call them- children. You will be recognised as a Lord of Dragons even if you have no claim to the thrown as a human_."

Harry nodded, smiling as Azar rubbed his scales across Harry's cheek, weakly.

He gasped the small dragon and cradled him into his chest standing up, his smile fading, " _Yes of course, you may fly_."

Eowyn nodded and glanced up as sunlight almost blinded them and the roof over the dungeon lifted revealing a passage up towards the sky. She raised her large wings and thrust herself upwards.

She flapped away and Harry looked down at the tint dragon his was holding, " _Will she come back_?"

The hatchling made a weak shrug of his wings, ' _She may. Hadrian if it not to forward to ask, may I please have bath?'_

Harry nodded, stranding up and briskly walking out of the room. " _You may have whatever you need. I am so sorry_ -"

Azar huffed softly, ' _I understand Hadrian. You are the reason I didn't go mad. Your core was powerful enough for me to reach and so most of my time was spent watching your life play out_.'

Harry smiled in relief as he hurried up the stairs, "KIPI!" he shouted.

Kipi appeared and bowed as Harry reached the top of the stairs, "Yes master?"

"Prepare a bath and then see to it that Griphook is comfortable."

Kipi bowed, "Of course Master Harry. Would master like Kipi to take him to bath?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Weasley's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you. Also any spelling mistakes in this story are all entirely my fault. Any grammar errors spotted in this story were put there because I could.**

 **Summary:** _The whole wizarding world is tipped upside down as a new Dark Lord emerges from the shadows, calling himself, 'Lord Thanatos'. Many people, once thought to be 'light' are turning to the dark side, to the new powerful Lord. Seems Dumbledore messed up a lot this time. Dark Lord!Necromancer!Sadistic!Intellegent!Independant!BAMF!Harry Potter_.

 **Warnings: Sadism, torture scenes, murder, betrayal, Dumbles-bashing, Ron bashing, Hermione bashing, (some)OOC characters. Also some minor homosexual characters**

 **Date Published: 31/01/16**

 **Word Count: 1,508  
**

 **AN: I am sorry for not updating, honestly I thought I had. If you hadn't noticed, I put a new warning so you should probably read that. Also, I don't actually have a plot for this haha. So here is chapter 5, and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Harry carefully lathered the small dragon's leather wings, careful to be delicate to the long limbs. There was a contented silence in between the two of them, interrupted only by the sloshing of the water.

Harry conjured a towel, and began to rub the clean dragon down. "You are beautiful Azar." He told the blazing red dragon, who nodded, 'Thank you Hadrian.' He accepted the compliment with his raspy voice- that Harry knew should sound deep and baritone.

Guilt churned in his stomach, and he frowned, "Come Azar, I must look at my properties." He stood up and dropped the towel. Azar shook off the remaining water droplets, his emerald eyes sparkling in delight as he flapped onto Harry's shoulder, 'You need to find a headquarters.' It wasn't a question but Harry nodded anyway as he followed the house elf that began to lead him back to the lounge room. 'You should invest in the Emyrs Fortress then.'

Kipi dipped his head in respect as they entered the room, "Is that all Master?" Harry nodded and the elf disappeared with less than a pop. Griphook sat straighter when he noticed the dragon curled around the young Lord's neck, "I did not think you would take so little time reuniting."

Harry inclined his head, "Sorry for the wait Griphook. As we have so little time I would like to view the Emyrs Fortress."  
Griphook nodded, "Of course."

Harry bade the goblin goodbye as he disapparated to the start of Privet Drive, the lowering sun glaring in his eyes. He waited patiently for the twins, and Draco to apparate with his father. Draco was the first to arrive with the head of Malfoy glancing in disgust at the Muggle Street. Harry gave him a blatant dismissive glance from under his hood and the man hastily departed.

Soon there was a large popping sound, and the Weasley twins appeared, "Hello Lord Thanatos! Hello Draco." They chorused.

Draco went ridged, "Weasleys." He greeted coldly.

Harry smirked, "Draco," He purred, "Meet Fred and George Weasley. Fred, George, this is Draco Malfoy."

The twins smiled and bowed, "Hello little Draco-"  
"We would first like to-"  
"Apologise for our-"  
"Idiotic parents and-"  
"Younger siblings."

Draco almost gaped, but then smiled distantly, "The mistakes of your siblings are not your own."

George shrugged, "We don't want to start-"  
Fred hoped in, "On the wrong foot."

They turned to their Lord who was watching with a critical eye, "Come. After this I will show you to our Headquarters."

The twins bowed their heads, "Yes my lord." The three tailed their new lord as he walked up to number four, and knocked on the door.

A plump man answered the door, his face wide in fear as he took in their clothing. "Who are you? Your freaks aren't you, get off of my stairs!" He demanded angrily, his face reddening.

Draco snarled silently, and Fred touched his arm comfortingly, causing the Malfoy to jolt in surprise. Harry seemed unperturbed, "May we come in Uncle Vernon?"  
Vernon's face paled, "No nonononononononono." he muttered to himself. Fred smirked, pushing the fat man out of the way for the Dark Lord.

Harry pouted, "But Uncle, aren't you a gracious man that-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP FREAK AND GET YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS OUT OF MY HOU-"  
Vernon was suddenly pulled from his feet and thrown against the wall. His already red face went purple as he gasped for air.

Harry's eyes blazed, his hand splayed out and slowly clenching, causing the Dursley to gulp. He wheezed and the three followers watched with awe as the tall boy strode up to his uncle, his lip curled up in disgust, "Look here, Muggle, you have displeased me. I don't like being displeased." He whispered into Vernon's ear.

George looked disappointed as Harry drew away and the Muggle was released by his lord's magic and Harry stepped back, Vernon slouched on the wall in relief, but it didn't last for long.

Draco watched in fascination as Fred grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Mr Dursley, you displeased our lord. I don't like that. You won't live for very much longer." The red haired twin informed the Muggle with a sincere look.

Harry snorted, then narrowed his eyes, "Tell your wife and child to meet you in the lounge - NOW!" He hissed.

Vernon jolted as being hit by lightning, "y-ye-yes Sir. PETUNIA! DUDLEY! GET DOWN HERE NO!" The muggle bellowed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Move into the lounge room Muggle." He stated coldly, not sparing the ugly man more than a dismissive glance.

Vernon jittered but raced into the room stated, followed by thunderous footsteps and an even fatter boy came down the stairs, sniffing his nose at them. Harry motioned for him to join his parents in the lounge room, and the four followed the muggle boy quickly.

Petunia's eyes widened as she spotted them understanding her husband's terror. "Leave here! We don't have the Potter boy! Please don't hurt us-"  
Harry began to chuckle, "You think I am a Death Eater perhaps Auntie? I am disappointed with your begging though- your lessons haven't even started yet."  
Petunia stiffened and her eyes went round, "H- Harry! Please I'm your aunt! I clothed you, fed you, sheltered you-"

Harry shrugged, swiftly removing his cloak and placing it on a nearby couch. George and Fred indicated Draco should do the same, "So you don't get blood on it." They chorused.

Dudley made a sound much like a strangled gasp- leaping to his feet and heading for the door- but found it locked.

Harry chuckled deeply, his, magic unfurling and scrapping across Dudley with ill intent. Dudley made to scream as the tendril wrapped around his torso- and threw him into his mother, crushing her under his weight.

Harry grinned maliciously, "Let's start with dear old Vernon shall we boys?" He inquired. Draco nodded, then waving his (illegal) untraceable wand black vines harshly tore Dudley from atop his mother and held him against the wall.

Petunia's treatment was worse, for the vine that touched her was littered with thorns, drawing blood to the surface almost instantly. Both Dursley's watched with pained terrified eyes as the new Dark Lord approached his prey.

"Good boy." Harry purred, and Draco withheld a shudder as his Lord's magic brushed against his skin in a gentle caress. The magic was addictive, dangerously so.

George and Fred grinned, starting to put Silencing spells on the room, so none other but the ones inside could hear the screams.

Vernon's eyes were wide with fear and uncontrollable terror as his nephew stepped toward him, clothed in dark leather pants and a black silky T-shirt.  
"Great night for a little fun, isn't it?" Harry grinned, shoving Vernon from the chair and onto the floor.

Vernon was frozen in horror as his nephew loomed over him, a malicious smile on his face. He gasped softly as Harry leant down to his boot, and pulled out a thin silver dagger with an emerald hilt.

"Do you like my dagger Vernon? Do you crave it running down your skin as it craves your blood?" Lord Thanatos asked, his emerald eyes glinting cruelly.

Vernon closed his eyes, breathing quickly and praying to God for a merciful and quick death, which he knew he wouldn't get.

"God doesn't save sinners like you Vernon; he leaves them for people like me." Vernon's eyes snapped open as he gazed at the cold beauty above him, looking ever the picture of a vengeful fallen angel.

Vernon knew there was no chance. He would die tonight, for whatever reason God had left him to the demons. The Muggle didn't even spare a thought for his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Weasley's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you. Also any spelling mistakes in this story are all entirely my fault. Any grammar errors spotted in this story were put there because I could..**

 **Summary:** _The whole wizarding world is tipped upside down as a new Dark Lord emerges from the shadows, calling himself, 'Lord Thanatos'. Many people, once thought to be 'light' are turning to the dark side, to the new powerful Lord. Seems Dumbledore messed up a lot this time. Dark Lord!Necromancer!Sadistic!Intellegent!Independant!BAMF!Harry Potter_.

 **Warnings: Sadism, torture scenes, murder, betrayal, Dumbles-bashing, Ron bashing, Hermione bashing, (some)OOC characters. Mentions of homosexual characters**

 **Date Published: 31/01/16**

 **Word Count: 1, 350  
AN: Here you go, the torture scene for all to read.**

Chapter 6  
Lord Thanatos let the silver dagger drag across Vernon's skin lightly, drawing blood and a strangled gasp.

Blood began to seep to the new wound, and Thanatos frowned, "Such filthy blood Vernon- Petunia was a fool for marrying such filthy. I may have forgiven her if she had of married another of her kind…but this…this is vile." Lord Thanatos told Vernon quietly, as if he were upset.

Vernon's eyes went impossibly larger as the Lord played with the dagger between his fingers, the blade getting closer and closer to his neck. "Hmm, what should we do with you?" He asked thoughtfully, then sighed as the blood began to run onto the carpet, "conuinis." The muggle gaped as the boy began to get off him- then cried out with shock as he was slapped in the jaw, his face smashing into the carpet.

Thanatos grinned, an almost maniacal glint to his eyes. He tore off half of his uncle's shirt, right where the Muggle's heart was. "Calorsica!" He growled, pushing his knife down gently on the skin, but causing Vernon to scream loudly as his flesh began to burn and pull apart where the knife touched.

Lord Thanatos began to slowly carve one word onto his Uncle's skin.

"Freak." Draco read in a soft whisper, watching in morbid fascination as the blistered red skin as the edged curled and crisped. Dudley struggled from where he watched, his eyes filled with horror, disgust and terror.

Vernon stopped sobbing as the knife left his skin, but tears still ran down and wet the carpet. Thanatos grinned, "Ah! That's right! I forgot! Supercertari." He stated.

Vernon's face went red as a scream tore from his mouth in unaccountable agony. He thrashed as if hit by a crucio and the wizards revelled in the harsh sound. Lord Thanatos grinned and stood back, spelling another.

The Dark Lord laughed softly, then concentrated, furrowing his brow as he held Vernon to the ground with his magic. He recalled Griphook saying something about his family's ability to summon demons and spirits and bend them to his will.

'The Emyrs ring provides your brain with all the languages- as Latin is the easiest way to summon them this will provide to be a great resource. You will know the words automatically- but I believe you must choose your demon or spirit.' Azar told him, then asked softly, 'Do you mind me being witness to the punishment of your abuser? I would like it very much.' As Hadrian nodded slightly the dragon came from around his waist, invisible from all inquisitive eyes.

The dragon flapped over to the couch, watching curiously.

The three watched silently as their lord crouch on the floor, and closed his dark emerald eyes, a harsh grating sound coming from his mouth and the shadows clustering around him, then the most beautiful sounds came from his mouth, "Ego summone ad latus meum, quinque canis daemonia." Lord Thanatos spoke with a musical voice, but the timbre of the voice soon faded away, and all in the room, except for the lord, where terrified out of their minds as shadowy dog climbed from the shadows. The first thing on Fred, George and Draco's mind- protect their Lord.

"It is fine Hades' Warriors. I am fine." Lord Thanatos stated, and knelt on the ground, beckoning the dog like figures lingering in the shadows, "pulchritudines meum veniunt hic." The dogs slowly moved out of the shadows, and approached the Lord.

The Muggles gasped in fear and Vernon managed to struggle out, "D-demon!"

Lord Thanatos ignored them and focused on the one that seemed to be the pack leader; it was a huge dog that looked much like a white Great Dane- with crimson red ears. Lord Thanatos raised his eyes to meet that canine's golden ones, "Greetings Master." The dog growled in a husky voice.

Thanatos nodded once, recognising the leader was a Cŵn Annwn, and the rest were assortments of all different hellhounds. "I need you to attack the fat one, not enough to kill him though." Lord Thanatos instructed them.

The hounds turned towards Vernon, snarling furiously, while Petunia squealed loudly, "NO! NO! AAAAHHH!" She screamed as the thorns dug into her skin. Thanatos, nor the other wizards, tore their gaze off the muscular dogs as they lunged.

Soon chunks of red flesh was torn from his stomach, thighs and chest, while the man screamed silently, Lord Thanatos having been sick of the sound. The dogs made gruff noises of amusement and stopped the instant Thanatos approached. The man touched his Uncle's burning hot flesh, red liquids running down his porcelain skin, "Leave now." He instructed.

The house was filled with demonic howls as the shadows reclaimed the hellhounds. Draco shuddered at the sound while the twins looked excited.

Vernon's eyes were glazed, and Lord Thanatos clucked condescendingly, "No, that can't do. Consurge." Harry waved a bloodied hand over the almost dead man, which made his uncle gasp in pain.

Lord Thanatos grinned, "How do you feel Uncle dearest?"

Vernon whimpered weakly, to pain filled to do much more. Thanatos smirked, "Demons, here. Attack." He told them, turning on his heel and stepping beside Draco.

The Weasley twins moved silently towards the broken man, "Oh dear-"  
"our lord-"  
"didn't leave-"  
"Very much of-"  
"You left."

The two grinned at each other, chorusing, "But we have the perfect idea to kill you with-" Fred frowned slightly, "Permission my lord?" He inquired.

The dark lord nodded once, "Of course my Demons."

George approached Vernon's head, "Oh poor poor thing." Fred joined in, "What has he done to you?" The twins put on sympathetic faces, "How can we help you?" They wondered wistfully.

Vernon's eyes lit up in hope, that died as soon as George began to laugh, and Fred smirked, "The only way we know is…death?"  
George frowned, "His tongue is very snarky, he's not very respectful."

Fred nodded, "He won't be needing it anymore." Vernon's face went slack, and he began to shake violently, antagonizing his wounds further.  
Both pulled out their wands, "Accio tongue."

Vernon's face pulled into a silent scream as his red tongue tore from his mouth, blood quickly filling his mouth and gushing down his throat. He choked silently, and his family watched with horror as the light faded out of Vernon's dull eyes, and blood seeped onto the floor.

Draco glanced at his Lord, who nodded in confirmation and took a step towards the capture Petunia, "We've been terribly impolite and have ignored you dear flower. I dearly hope you excuse our manners." He purred, and the vine holding her up let her go. She fell to the floor, her eyes wide, "Nonononononononononononono. Pleasepleaseplease nono please." She begged him, her eyes wide with panic.

Draco sighed, twisting his wand in his hand, "Why?" he demanded.

Her lip quivered, "Be-beca-because I- I'm a- a a s-squib! I- I cou- could ha- have-"

"Could have what?" Draco bit harshly.  
Petunia screamed as her body was suddenly covered with spiders, that only she could see.

Draco grinned maliciously and pet her head, "Can we leave her like this my lord?"  
Lord Thanatos chuckled, "Yes, of course. Hallucinations of her worst fears…forever will plaguing her."  
The Weasley twins, who were drenched in blood, nodded and all four eyes turned to Dudley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Shock, horror. I don't own Harry Potter

 **Summary:** _The whole wizarding world is tipped upside down as a new Dark Lord emerges from the shadows, calling himself, 'Lord Thanatos'. Many people, once thought to be 'light' are turning to the dark side, to the new powerful Lord. Seems Dumbledore messed up a lot this time. Dark Lord!Necromancer!Sadistic!Intellegent!Independant!BAMF!Harry Potter_.

 **Warnings: Sadism, torture scenes, murder, betrayal, Dumbles-bashing, Ron bashing, Hermione bashing, (some)OOC characters.**

 **Date Published: 14/08/16**

 **Word Count: 2,432**

The troupe turned away from the street, no longer covered in blood. It was dawn.

Harry smirked back at Privet Drive and pulled on a hood, as did the others.

Draco followed behind, behaving much like a lost puppy as the sun rose.

"Come here Draco, Demons, I have much to show you." George grasped Harry's outstretched hand without hesitance, and the two others followed quickly.

There was the strange yet familiar feeling of Apparation and they appeared in front of a huge looming fortress.

Fred gasped, and Draco gapped at the old yet sturdy building while George blinked quickly at it, "My Lord, is this not Merlin's fortress- Impenetrable and unable to find?"

Draco's eyes widened as Harry nodded, "Yes, it is my inheritance."

The three quickly followed their lord towards the large steel gate silently, astonishment in their gaze as Harry approached the gates, "Open for your Master and his guests." He ordered. The gates rose from their position and Harry beckoned them forward.

He gestured for them to walk beside him and the flanked him, their footstep echoing in the old building.

"Gareth." Harry called quietly, and a tall house-elf appeared, "Master?" It inquired.

Harry glanced at the three, "Pop us to the lounge room, and then clean out three-no two rooms."

Fred and George blushed, and Draco furrowed his brow, and then realisation came over him, "Oh."

The two ducked their heads, embarrassed and Harry soothed softly, "It's okay, I don't mind, and Draco surely doesn't."

Draco shook his head, seeing the dangerous look in his lord's eyes and recalling how Harry's cousin had writhed on the floor in a pool of blood. "No I don't mind." He croaked.

Harry smiled, wisping a hand across Draco's face, "Good boy."

The Elf waited patiently, and when Harry turned to nod at him, the foursome appeared in a spacious lounge room with a running fireplace. "Sit." Harry demanded, and they all sat in separate seats facing their lord.

Harry nodded once and sat down as well. "Now Draco, I'm sure you're wondering why I call the twins Demons?" At Draco's nod, he continued, "Fred and George are my spies, the Demons."

He began to explain the ranks, "When I build my...army I will assign them ranks and 'codenames' to call them in public or to others if they do not wish for their identity to be shown to others. The ranks go in order; Dark Angels are the 1st and 2nd in command while the Skeletons are the mentors and strategists. The spies and assassins are called demons and last but not least the Wraiths, the fighters."

Harry watched the expressions on his followers' expressions, and was inwardly glad they didn't seem anxious or annoyed at the prospect of war, but he explained anyway, "As I am the 'Chosen One' I must have a side in this war, even if it is my own. I have no intentions of being Voldemort's Henchmen, neither Dumbledore's _Poster_ _Golden_ _Boy_."

Draco nodded in understanding, as well as the twins.

"Now, my Dark Angel, my demons, would you like to meet my soul bonded?" Draco gasped, at both the implication of himself being his right hand man, and that his lord had a soul-companion.

Harry chuckled, and under his shirt an 8 ½ inches small red dragon crawled out of it on displayed his larger-than-his-body wings proudly. He seemed to be a hybrid of a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horntail, and only tiny but seemingly fierce.

"His name is Azar, and you may refer to him as such-"

Fred looked hesitant, asking softly, "May we call him _fflam ffyrnig_ my lord? Just if you wanted to take him to school he wouldn't be recognised in battle."

Harry frowned, annoyed at the interruption, although...inwardly he was smirking in glee at the test he was about to give the two pranksters, "Isn't rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking? Wouldn't he be recognised with his colouring and his size? Do you question my judgement _Fabian_?"

George didn't even glance at his twin and watched his lord with a blank face. It was obvious he loved his twin, but he was unwilling to upset his lord. _Perfect_. Lord Thanatos turned to face Fred, whose eyes were wide, "Well?"

Harry noted with grudging respect that the red head didn't beg or plead, even though his slid to the floor on his knees, "I am sorry my lord. I spoke out of turn, for it is not in my rank to speak to in such familiar terms with you. Please punish me if you will." The man lowered his head subserviently and Harry nodded once.

"Stand up Fabian, your punishment is to have your lips sealed for the rest of the day, for you did have a point- and I will not punish intelligent ideas." Fred looked bewildered but voiced quietly, "Thank you Master."

Draco's eyes widened slightly, knowing there was a big difference between Lord and Master. Harry nodded to Draco who swiftly enchanted Fred's lips to be sewn together.

Blood ran down his lips, and dribbled down his jaw, but Fred made no movement to wipe it off. Harry raised an eyebrow approvingly and continued, "Of course my demon, you present a valid case, he will be recognised at Hogwarts- which is why in battle he will be invisible and called, _anweledig_."

Azar made purring sound, ' _I like that name_.' He told Harry.

Draco nodded, "Of course Lord." George smiled, and slumped into the chair a little, obviously in relief.

Harry smirked, "Go, explore. I have things to attend to. I will be back for late lunch but if you get peckish call out for a house elf."

Draco and George nodded and stood up, while Fred stayed kneeling on the floor- knowing the dismissal wasn't for him.

The other two bowed and left the room, and only then did Harry look at Fred, "You can go to Fred. You just can't talk." Harry paused for a moment, half way out the door, "Or eat..." As a second thought he commented, "Or use complex spells...unless you have the ability to cast wordless spells?"

Fred winced, and made a 'small' sign with his hand.

Harry nodded, "As I thought. Azar, stay here and watch the three-please see to it they are not harmed." Azar nodded and stretched his small body off Harry.

He turned on his heel and apparated into Griphook's office. The goblin looked up and smiled, "Hello Harry, I see you dealt with your _family_."

The two shared malicious smirks. Never let it be said Goblins don't like spilt blood.

"How is Dumbledore coping, I wonder?" The young lord asked.

Griphook grinned wider, as he hated the old git, showing his sharp feline teeth, "Their death has only just caught wind- he's panicking right now and is trying desperately trying to find you."

A gruff goblin stiffly walked in and bowed shortly, and startled when Harry bowed back. He grunted and handed Griphook a clutch of papers. Griphook inclined his head sharply and the other goblin scrambled out of the room.

"This here is for you to sign, for your emancipation. And here is a request for a meeting of the King of Goblins." Griphook stated, handing the papers over.

Harry took his, his eyebrow raised, "A meeting?" Griphook nodded, looking smug, "The Le Fey and Emrys families had a peace treaty with the Goblins, and the DragonHart family was friends with the goblins. I feel that the King wants to speak to you about your choice in the war."

Harry inclined his head and scanned over the pages, glad he didn't need glasses anymore. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He leant onto Griphook's overly large desk and pulled out a quill from the goblin's cup, "Blood quill?" He asked distastefully.

Griphook nodded, and Harry quickly signed his name for the emancipation. He gripped the Goblin King's letter and told Griphook, "I'll send you an owl with my answer."

The goblin bobbed his head, "Will you be needing a pouch Harry?"

Harry swept his gave along Griphook's face, "What sort of pouch?"

Griphook grinned, glad the Dark Lord had asked, "It is a small bag that gives you access to an amount of money, with strong slightly illegal anti-theft charms, it recognises your magical core so only you can use it- although we can change ownership if necessary."

Harry pretended to contemplate, already knowing he'd get one, "How much?"

The goblin flashed yellowing teeth at him, "Ten Galleons for you my lord." He practically purred.

Harry grinned wryly and nodded, "Yeah, I'll take it."

Griphook drew one from his desk and handed it over, "How much money would you like to have access to?"

Harry barely glanced at the drawstring bag, "Three thousand please Griphook. I plan to spend some money refurbishing the fortress." Griphook snorted, knowing that that was only partially true.

Harry smirked as Griphook passed him the bag, "I'll send a message down to Ragethorn- the money should be deposited soon. The emancipation form shall be sent to the Ministry for you, and will not be refused since you have dealt through us. I will personally make sure Dumbledore does not catch wind of this news. Is there anything else?" Griphook inquired, scribbling down a quick note.

Harry watched in fascination as the Goblin worked his magic, and the note lifted into the air and disappeared. He caught Griphook's eyes and nodded, knowing just letting him witness that piece of Goblin Magic was an honour, and stood up, "I will need a list of the stocks and businesses I own."

Griphook nodded once, "It shall be done." The goblin waved his hands and a piece fell from the sky and landed in Harry's hands.

 **Business Estates Owned by: Potter**

81% of The Stag (Pub)  
78% of Magical Mammal Mercantile (Pet Store)  
9% of The Daily Prophet  
34% of Parchment and Quills (Book Store)  
16% of The Leaky Cauldron (Motel)  
67% of Magical Menagerie

 **Business Estates Owned: Black**

9% of The Stag (Pub)  
39% of Whizz Hard Books  
53% of Parchment and Quills (Book Store)  
62% of Borgin and Burkes  
90% of The Coffin House  
15% Ye Olde Curiosity Shop  
23% of the Daily Prophet

 **Business Estate Owned by: DragonHart**

100% of Romanian Dragon Reserve  
56% of The Daily Prophet  
82% of Chinese Dragon Reserve  
84% of Hungarian Dragon Reserve  
100% of Swedish Dragon Reserve  
100% of United Kingdom Dragon Reserve

 **Business Estates Owned by: Emyrs**

43% of Knocturn Alley (Street) – Rented to Ministry  
92% of Diagon Alley (Street) – Rented to Ministry  
61% of Hogsmeade (Village) – Rented to Ministry

 **Business Estates Owned by: Le Fey**

39% of Hogsmeade (Village) – Rented to Ministry  
57% of Knocturn Alley (Street) – Rented to Ministry  
7% of Diagon Alley (Street) – Rented to Ministry  
100% of Azkaban (Prison) – Rented to the Ministry

Harry nodded in acceptance, acting nonchalant as he placed the paper in his pocket, "Thank you Griphook.

The goblin nodded, a small real smile on his face, "Your welcome, oh! Before you go, _Lord Thanatos_ , the goblin healers stated they wanted to you of certain scars and suppressions on your magic. You seemed to have broken the mind and small amount of magic." Harry didn't show any surprise at the revelation the goblin knew, but inwardly he was seething that the goblin could tell who he was, and that there were more locks.

Griphook watched the expression on the dark lord's face and marvelled at the same nonchalant expression he held. Griphook grinned wider as the Dark Lord nodded his head once, "Of course, I need to be at my potential, don't I?" The lord purred, and Griphook's smile fell as the wizard's magic enveloped him and made him feel dizzy.

Griphook inclined his head, and the magic went back to its master. Griphook smiled wryly, "Your magic may be suppressed but you certainly know how to use certain parts of it."

Harry watched him warily and the goblin sighed, "I, Griphook Sharpfang shan't tell a soul of Hadrian James Potter-Black-DragonHart-Le Fey-Emyrs-Slytherin-Ravenclaw's new title, until he permits me to speak of it." He pledged.

Harry looked shocked, as goblins never told lies, then inclined his head, "Shall we go?"

Griphook nodded, "Follow me Harry."

The young Dark Lord tailed the goblin down the stairs and through the corridors until Griphook opened a large door opening it. Female and male goblin's drifted from bedside to bedside, checking the goblins, wizards, witches, vampires and what looked like a werewolf that seemed to be patients.

A plump woman approached Harry and smiled kindly, "Hello dearest. Please come and sit down." Harry sat down on the bed, and the goblin woman told Griphook to leave.

"No." Harry interrupted. Bothy goblins looked surprised and Harry shrugged, "I do not mind him being here." The goblins looked curious, knowing there was more to it than that.

The woman sighed, then mumbled over her breath. She scowled heavily, "Mr Potter-Black, there are many blocks on your person. An enchantment binding your magical inheritance which should have happened on your sixteenth birthday. A powerful bind on your Parselmagic, necromancer, Metamorphmagus and animagus forms."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Parselmagic? _Forms_?"

The goblin healer nodded, "Yes, you should have seven. A panther, a jackal, Dark Phoenix, _white_ grim otherwise known as a Cadejo Blanco, Red-Tailed Hawk, Basilisk and a Hebridean Black dragon."

Harry almost lost his composure, knowing that only a few wizards in the history had a magical form, and even rarer were ones with different forms. He posed his question, "And why would I have so many forms madam?"

The goblin frowned, "Not many have achieved it...Merlin Emyrs- your ancestor did. He had thirteen, because of all his past lives...maybe..." She began mumbling to herself and laid Harry's head on the comfortable bed, removing his T-shirt and looking solemn as she spotted the scars.

"My theory that in past life you were a necromancer, and you unblocked your memories, causing all the animagus' to come through as the forms are aspects of your personality."

Harry nodded, "And how to access the memories?"

The goblin smiled kindly, "Your past life with come to you slowly, and the rest will settle in as you relive the last life in your dreams."

Harry nodded, "of course, thank you Ma'am." The goblin smiled brighter and passed her hand over his eyes, and suddenly his world was enveloped by darkness.


End file.
